There may be a need for a security product to aesthetically display and secure mobile devices (e.g., mobile communications devices), while maintaining a great customer experience. In the prior art, one or more detectable auto-positioning security sensors and/or mechanical locking claws may have been used to at least partially address one or more of these needs.
Still, there may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which better manages the mobile devices, helps to sell more devices, makes easier the job of sales staff, and/or decreases display costs. Similarly, there may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which may require zero hardware investment, and/or may be capable of use with proprietary and/or third party hardware, and/or require no additional hardware whatsoever. Such a security device management system, method and/or computer readable medium may preferably have little or no environmental impact, and may preferably have a sub-zero environmental impact, perhaps at least partially in the sense that it may reduce and/or eliminate the need for different systems to achieve security, monitoring, and/or digital media capabilities.
What may be needed is a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium that links one or more, and potentially all, of the mobile devices in a typical location. Preferably, such linkages may be characterized as: peer-to-peer; stable; scalable; two-way communication; wireless, e.g., over local area networks (LAN) and/or wide-area networks (WAN); using proprietary and/or third party hardware, and/or no hardware; affording links between various devices of the same and/or different types, e.g., Android, iOS, BB10, Windows devices; and/or affording links between various controller/display devices of fixed/mobile types.
There may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which: (1) secures the mobile devices; (2) protects the mobile devices; (3) enables media management functionality via the mobile devices; and/or (4) monitors the mobile devices.
In securing the mobile devices, there may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which may be: (a) customizable for multiple event triggers, e.g., SIM, power, headphone, and/or Wi-Fi connection irregularities which might, individually and/or collectively, indicate an alarm condition for one or more of the mobile devices; (b) customizable for one or more sounds, delays, and/or timing associated with the security features; and/or (c) adapted to reduce the number and/or frequency of false alarms generated.
In protecting the mobile devices, there may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which may: (a) restrict access to one or more applications (e.g., “Apps”) and/or settings on the mobile devices, and/or to one or more connected networks; (b) delete unwanted photos, audio and/or video; (c) decrease technician time which may be required in setting up, managing and/or maintaining such protection; and/or (d) save more devices than might be saved otherwise.
In enabling kiosk and/or media management functionality (alternately hereinafter collectively or individually referred to as “media management functionality”) via the mobile devices, there may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which may enable: (a) customized video on the mobile device at idle; (b) presentation of a new video when the mobile device is tapped; (c) presentation of a new video, or no video, when the mobile device is lifted; and/or (d) presentation of a video signal (e.g., from the mobile device) on one or more monitoring devices when the mobile device is lifted.
In monitoring the mobile devices, there may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which may: (a) determine which mobile devices are powering; (b) present an alert when one or more of the mobile devices are not powering; (c) regulate power going to one or more of the mobile devices, preferably as needed; and/or (d) collect metrics and/or data concerning mobile device lifts (e.g., for marketing, warranty, and/or other purposes), mobile device alarms (e.g., real and/or false), and/or other mobile device activity (e.g., photos).
There may be a need for a device management system, method and/or computer readable medium which works with easy to download software, functions on a software-as-a-service model, and/or affords an easy-to-login-and-begin user experience.
There may also be a need for a complete hardware and/or software “smart” solution which obviates and/or mitigates one or more of the various problems confronted in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the disadvantages and/or shortcomings associated with the prior art, to provide one or more needs or advantages, and/or to achieve one or more objectives of the invention, all as may be readily appreciated by persons having ordinary skill in the art in full view of all the teachings and disclosures herein.